


Smile, For It's a Beautiful Life

by RubyFiamma



Series: Daily Life Arc {Future Vongola Edition} [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Premonition!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera and Yamamoto are just two happily married dorks that take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, For It's a Beautiful Life

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wrote this to satisfy my own excessive and exaggerated need to have these dorks have some babies because I have a **weakness** and I'm not ashamed. Just a little obsessive. 
> 
> By the way, I don't do mpreg and I've heard about this [research](http://guardianlv.com/2012/10/jd-stem-cell-discovery-will-allow-gay-men-to-create-their-own-eggs-for-surrogate-birth/) with stem cells that could possibly allow same-sex couples to have biological children containing both parents DNA, so seeing as how it's in the future and (hc that Shamal and Verde worked together on advancing the technology) it's fiction, this is how they had their baby. 
> 
> **Disclaimer**  
>  I wish I owned them so bad so I could just make everything perf between them because they're obviously SO in love, that canonically they need to get married and have babies already.

**Smile, For It's A Beautiful Life**

* * *

 

"She’s so… tiny," Yamamoto whispers, crouching onto the sofa next to Gokudera. He’s surprised, but not really — he’s more in awe if anything, that he and Gokudera could create something so small; real and living and breathing, with tiny hands and curly tufts of silver hair; she’s just so  _beautiful_.

Gokudera doesn’t look up, his eyes are fixated on the small baby he’s cradling but Yamamoto doesn’t miss the smile that forms, slow and deliberate.

They’ve named her Lavina, and the surrogate gave birth to her three days ago and today is the first day Yamamoto and Gokudera were able to bring her home. She was born on September 17th; a healthy six pounds, eight ounces and the instant Yamamoto saw the silver hair, he wanted to name her after Gokudera’s mother. And he won’t tell anyone else this, but he’s pretty sure when he told him, Gokudera  _almost_ cried and he’s got that same sparkling wet sheen to his eyes now.

She’s quiet, even when she cries and Yamamoto can’t help but wonder if Gokudera was like this as a baby before he grew up to hate the world. He thinks Gokudera was, he imagines Gokudera was perfect, just like Lavina is. He watches as her tiny mouth twitches and her thin, barely noticeable silver brows come down, furrowing and in that instance she can’t possibly look more like Gokudera. It makes Yamamoto chuckle and when Gokudera looks over at him with a scowl on his face, it only makes him laugh harder.

"What are you laughing at, idiot?" he hisses. "If you wake her, I’ll —"

"Sorry," Yamamoto says, quickly catching himself. He brushes a silver lock of hair out of Gokudera’s face and tucks it behind his ear. "I was just thinking how much she looks like you."

Gokudera’s eyes flicker from Yamamoto’s face to Lavina’s and back up. His expression softens when he sighs and glances back down at the baby swaddled in his arms. “She has your eyes, so don’t worry. _Idiot_.”

Yamamoto laughs, it’s light and breathy and he rests his head on Gokudera’s shoulder so that he can get a better look at her. “I’m not worried. Even if she doesn’t look like me at all, she’s part of both of us and I think that’s beautiful. I think  _she’s_ beautiful.”

"Sap," Gokudera teases and rests his head against Yamamoto’s.

"I think you’re beautiful."

"I think you’re pushing it."

Yamamoto laughs, careful and quiet as to not wake the baby and he traces along her chubby cheek with his fingertip. When Yamamoto reaches the corner of her mouth, it curls into a small smile and his heart flutters as warmth fills his chest.

Gokudera’s gasp is barely audible but it’s adorable nonetheless, especially when he tries to cover it up with, “Look, she’s laughing at your lameness.”

Yamamoto knows the smile is because she’s dreaming or from gas but that’s the first smile they’ve ever seen from her and they got to see it together; it means everything in the world to him. Especially because it seemed like she consciously knew and understood what they were saying. 

"It really is a miracle, isn’t it?"

"What is?"

"Her. She’s the miracle, but also that — people — like  _us_  can have our own kids,” Yamamoto says. “Isn’t it amazing? I’ve never appreciated science so much until now.”

This time it’s Gokudera that chuckles, and it’s a rare but not at all an odd sound. It’s really like music to Yamamoto’s ears, as  _lame_  as that sounds — Gokudera’s laugh makes Yamamoto happy, almost as happy as Lavina’s smile does.

"You’re a total moron," Gokudera says but his voice is soft; endearing. "You’ve never appreciated science. Ever. _Dork._ "

"Haha, that’s true."

"Now if they could only come up with a way to visit other planets faster."

"Who’s the dork now?" Yamamoto laughs. He’s rewarded with a sharp jab in his side, courtesy of Gokudera’s elbow.  

"Shut up, baseball freak."

"Ow," he coughs. "But, I love you."

"I know," Gokudera replies with a smirk and Yamamoto resists the urge to childishly tackle him, wrestle him to the floor and  _make_  him to say _I love you_ by tickling him until he's red in the face and breathless, and it sounds immature and it probably is but Yamamoto loves to see Gokudera smile. And he’ll settle for the smile that’s on his husband’s face right now as he gazes at their daughter because that smile makes pride and love and other things he doesn’t have a name for swell in his chest so much that his heart feels like it’s going to burst.

Yamamoto leans forward and places a gentle kiss on the baby’s forehead, letting his lips linger a little so he can inhale the sweet and inexplicable scent only newborn babies seem to have. When he pulls back, Lavina’s eyes flutter behind her eyelids and she frowns and Yamamoto can’t help but laugh.

"She even gets that same look you do when I kiss you."

Gokudera smirks and carefully adjusts Lavina so that she rests in the crook of his other arm. “Are you sure I make  _that_  face?”

"Yeah, sometimes," Yamamoto muses, rubbing the scar on his chin. "But sometimes you make this other face—"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me, you idiot," Gokudera says behind a smile. And Yamamoto does, sweet and sure and slow and he can feel Gokudera’s smile still against his mouth, even when he can’t kiss anymore because he can’t stop grinning himself.

Fifteen years later and he’s still as every bit in love with Gokudera as he was when they were in middle school and he confessed to Gokudera on the rooftop of Namimori. But now they have so much more; they’re married and they have a family of their own now, even if Yamamoto is still in shock that Gokudera ever agreed. He shows Yamamoto his love in his own way and Yamamoto accepts it, and honestly he wouldn’t rather it any differently.

He turns so that Gokudera can adjust himself on the sofa and he’s leaning on Yamamoto’s chest with Lavina still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He watches the two of them, takes note that Gokudera hasn’t taken his eyes off her since they walked in the door. He tries hard not to laugh when the both of them let out a sigh at the same time before he realises that Gokudera’s fallen asleep too.

No matter what things have happened in the past, how ugly their world can get, inside their home is a place where nothing but love and warmth can flourish and Yamamoto has nothing but good feelings towards his future. He smiles wide, even though there isn’t anyone around to see because hey, it’s a beautiful life.


End file.
